indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Moondog
thumb|300px|right|Moondog - Pastoral Moondog was de artiestennaam van Louis T. Hardin (Marysville, Kansas (VS) 26 mei 1916 - Münster (Duitsland) 8 september 1999), een Amerikaans componist, musicus en dichter. Behalve nieuwe muziek vond hij ook nieuwe instrumenten uit, hoewel hij blind was. Op zijn vijfde jaar reeds speelde hij drums op een zelfgemaakt instrument. Op zijn zestiende werd hij blind door de ontploffing van een dynamietstaaf. Daarna werd hij autodidactisch geschoold, met een speciale interesse in de muziek van de Indianen. Vanaf ca. 1950 tot 1974 verbleef Moondog als straatmuzikant in New York, op 53st Street en 6th Avenue. Meestal was hij als Viking gekleed. Hij verkocht zijn eigen gedichten. Hij verkreeg in de loop der tijd bekendheid bij diverse jazzmusici als Charlie Parker. Zijn muzikale werk werd erkend door Artur Rodzinski, dirigent van de New York Philharmonic. Moondog bracht enige platen uit, waaronder samen met actrice Julie Andrews een vertelling voor kinderen. Eind jaren '60 bracht hij een LP uit op Columbia Records, met de track Stamping Ground, waarop hij een van zijn aforismen ten beste geeft: :Machines were mice and men were lions once upon a time. :''But now that it's the opposite it's twice upon a time. Een single met een nieuwe opname ervan verscheen in 1970 als promotie voor het Holland Pop Festival in Rotterdam met het programma van het festival op de hoes van de single; de titel werd ook gebruikt voor een film over het festival. Toen het nummer weer te horen was in de soundtrack van de film ''The Big Lebowski in 1998, veroorzaakte dat een opleving in de belangstelling voor zijn werk. Hij was ook de uitvinder van een aantal nieuwe muziekinstrumenten als de 'Oo' (een soort kleine harp) en de 'Trimba', een percussie-instrument. In 1974 vestigde hij zich in Duitsland. In 1989 trad hij in New York op met Philip Glass. Vroege opnames Singles *"Snaketimes Rhythm" 1949-1950 SMC *"Moondog's Symphony" 1949-1950 SMC *"Organ Rounds" 1949-1950 SMC *"Oboe Rounds" 1949-1950 SMC *"Surf Session" c. 1953 SMC *"Caribea Sextet"/"Oo Debut" 1956 Moondog Records EP's *''Moondog On The Streets Of New York'' 1953 Decca/Mars *''Moondog And His Honking Geese'' 1955 Moondog Records LP's *''Improvisations At A Jazz Concert'' 1953 Brunswick *''Moondog And His Friends'' 1953 Epic (opnieuw uitgebracht als Jazztime USA vol. 2 in 1955 op het Brunswick label) *''Moondog'' 1956 Prestige *''More Moondog'' 1956 Prestige *''The Story Of Moondog'' 1957 Prestige *''Tell It Again'' (met Julie Andrews) 1957 Angel/Capital Compilaties *''New York 19'' (uitgegeven door Tony Schwarz) 1954 Folkways *''Music in the Streets'' (idem) 1954 Folkways Latere opnames Singles *'"Stamping Ground Theme" (het Holland Pop Festival) 1970 CBS LP's *''Moondog'' (niet hetzelfde als de 1956 LP) 1969 Columbia *''Moondog II'' 1971 Columbia *''Moondog In Europe'' 1977 Kopf *''Moondog - Selected Works'' 1978 Musical Heritage Society *''H'Art Songs'' 1978 Kopf *''A New Sound Of An Old Instrument'' 1979 Kopf *''Bracelli'' 1986 Kakaphone Cassettes *''Facets'' 1981 Managarm CD's *''Elpmas'' 1992 Kopf *''Moondog + Moondog II'' 1992 Columbia *''Big Band'' 1995 Trimba *''Alphorn Of Plenty'' 1995 Hat Art *''To A Grain Of Rice'' 1996 Paradise Records *''Sax Pax For A Sax'' met de London Saxophonic (1997) Kopf / Atlantic *''Moondog Vol. 1 & 2'' 2000 Beat Goes On *''The German Years 1977-1999'' 2004 ROOF Music *''Un hommage a moondog'' 2005 trAce label *''Bracelli und Moondog'' 2005 Laska Records *''Rare Material'' 2006 ROOF Music Tracks op compilaties *''Fill Your Head With Rock'' 1970 CBS *''The Big Lebowski'' motion picture soundtrack 1998 Mercury *''Fsuk Vol. 3: The Future Sound of the United Kingdom'' 1998 Fsuk *''Miniatures 2'' 2000 Cherry Red *''DJ Kicks'' 2006 Henrik Schwarz K7 Records *''Fabric 42 Mixed by Âme'' 2008 Fabric Moondogs muziek uitgevoerd door andere musici *''Moondog and Suncat Suite'' (1957) door de Britse Jazz musicus Kenny Graham, met één zijde gewijd aan interpretaties van het werk van Moondog. *"All Is Loneliness" door Big Brother and the Holding Company, met Janis Joplin (1967) *''Canons on the Keys'' door Paul Jordan, 1978 (niet uitgebracht) *"Theme and Variations" uitgevoerd door John Fahey op diens album Rain Forests, Oceans, and Other Themes (1985) http://www.allmusic.com/album/rain-forests-oceans-other-themes-r96176 *"Crescent Moon March" opgenomen als For You Blue door Laibach op Let It Be, 1988 *''Lovechild Plays Moondog'' 7" op Forced Exposure (1990) *"Synchrony Nr. 2" door Kronos Quartet (1997) *''Trees Against The Sky'' compilatiealbum 1998 SHI-RA-Nui 360° *"All Is Loneliness" door Antony and the Johnsons, live (2005) *"Sidewalk Dances" - Joanna MacGregor (2005) Sound Circus SC010 *"Bird's Lament (In Memory of Charlie Parker)" werd gesampled en diepgaand gebruikt in het lied 'Get a Move On' door DJ Mr Scruff. Externe links *Leven en werken van Moondog (gearchiveerd op archive.org) *Managarm.com - De officiële Moondog Website *Interview met Moondog, mei 1998 *Stefan Lakatos, Sweden, Moondog weergever van de Trimba *Beats In Kansas: De Beat Generation in het Heartland *2006 London Jazz Festival - Bach Meets Moondog - Joanna MacGregor * 2003 Britten Sinfonia Moondog tour met Joanna MacGregor Categorie:Amerikaans musicus Categorie:Amerikaans componist Categorie:Amerikaans dichter Categorie:Outsider art